The Dump
by pph
Summary: Need inspiration? Look no further.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters used in any of these one-shots. 

You ever had plot bunny's invading your mind? 

You ever had a great idea for a story but not enough inspiration to make a full story out of it?

I know I have, that's what this story is for. 

This is the place where I will dump any idea's I do not have the time or inspiration to pursue myself.

All these stories are up for adoption, all you have to do is ask. 

It is my hope that by placing them here these idea's will inspire some great story's. (instead of collecting dust in my noggin.) 

Chapter 1 The best intentions. (Jackie Chan Adventures/Xiaolin showdown crossover.) 

Chapter 2 Early upgrade. (Transformers animated.) 

Chapter 3 Going green. (The Batman.)


	2. Chapter 1 The best intentions

The best intentions.

**Show: Jackie Chan Adventures/Xiaolin showdown.**

**Divergence point: crossover what if Jackie send Jade back to her parents after the show, what if Jade got Dashi's puzzle box instead of Jack Spicer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures or Xiaolin Showdown.**

* * *

><p>"Sigh" Jade lets out a deep breath as she walks into her room closing the door behind her.<p>

"Another day in paradise." The black-haired girl mumbles sarcastically as she drops down her schoolbag and makes her way towards her desk. 

"_But Jackie!" "Jade please understand it's for your own good."_

To Jade's surprise a small package is sitting on the desk, curious Jade picks up the letter laying on top of it. 

To Jade.

Hey Jade your mother and I are sorry for not being here right now but business is taking longer than usual so were not home until tomorrow.

On the bright side I managed to obtain this little babble at an auction (right under the pompous nose of that oaf Carl Spicer if you can believe that.) and thought it would be perfect for you.

Happy fifteenth birthday Jade. 

Love, Dad. 

"_Jackie please, you, you can't do this." "I don't like this either Jade, but I'm practically a magnet for dark forces bend on world domination, each new one stronger than the last."_

"love, yea right." Jade says crumbling the letter in her hand.

Picking up the package she finds it to be a Chinese puzzle box, of course Jade being Jade it takes her less than a minute to open the thing. "A mask?, tsk who do I look like Tarakudo." Tossing the box onto her bed Jade refocuses her attention on the papers on her desk. 

"_I just can't risk it… can't risk you." The adult man bends down putting a hand on the young girls shoulder. "My decision is final, Jade I'm sending you back to your parents."_

Slamming her hand down Jade mumbles to herself. "Stupid Jackie, stupid mom and dad, puh I don't need them."

Caught up in her musings Jade does not notice a purple mist rising from the puzzle box. "Now let's see, I dug up these scrolls from Shendu's palace and with our last holiday in Tibet I managed to get these books from Wong's castle."

The purple mist now solidifies into a ghostly figure the mask from before functioning as its face. "But they all contain high-level magic, I may be talented but I know these things can easily backfire without proper instruction."

The strange manifestation now floats behind Jade its yellow spiral eyes fixated on the girl. "This one does look promising if I can find the materials to make these Mokusai No Bushi guy's I could use this reanimation spell and.." **"Raise an army."** The purple ghost says fazing trough Jade's chest from behind.

"Whoa." Jade can only stare wide-eyed at the apparition that just appeared before her. **"Plans for world conquest?"** the purple ghost asks in an amused tone, earning a raised eyebrow from Jade. **"my dear girl we have much in common, what's your name?"** "It's Jade, and you are?" she say's regaining her baring.

"**Me? I'm your new best friend, the name's Wuya and we have much to discus." **Jade does not know what to think, this clown faced ghost just appears from nowhere. (well not actually nowhere she must have come from that puzzle box.) and seems to think Jade wants to take over the world. 

"_I don't know what this ghost's game plan is but is I turn her down she might find some psychopath to do her bidding, no best to keep her close, and who knows maybe I can get some new talismans or something out of this."_

Jade thinks to herself, a small smile forming on her lips. "Alright you've got my attention." 

The toothed smile on Wuya's face would put a crocodile to shame. **"Tell me Jade, ever heard of the Shen Gong Wu?"  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 2 Early Upgrade

**Early upgrade.**

**Show: Transformers animated.**

**Divergence point: season 1 episode 2 Transform and roll out part 2.**

**Story premises:**

**What if the allspark had done more than just empower Sari's key.**

**Disclaimer I don't own transformers animated or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>"Whoa urg." <em>"stupid Bumblebee what's the big idea dumping me down that Shute."<em>Sari thinks to herself as she slowly gets up. After being saved from that Nano-roach monster Sari had talked the yellow robot 'Bumblebee' into letting her tag along to their ship at the bottom of the lake, only for said bot to discretely dump Sari down that Shute to hide her from the others.

Sari's attention was suddenly grabbed by a gentle blue light, right in front of her was some sort of orb composed of hexagons radiating that same blue light. As Sari stands there in amazement a streak of light crosses her form from bottom to top as if scanning her, the next thing Sari knows images are pouring from the orb to fast to catch more than a glimpse, then at the same speed more images seem to pass the other way from Sari to the orb. "Kay that was weird, did we just have a conversation?" As the blue light dies down and Sari utters those words a small beam of light shoots out of the orb, for a moment the beam seems to concentrate on the surprised (and mildly freaked out) Sari's keycard before suddenly spreading out engulfing the young girl in bright light.

Inside the light Sari felt surprisingly calm, she knew the light was doing something to her, she could feel things shifting and hear some strange mechanical noise but for some reason she wasn't worried as is she somehow instinctively knew it meant her no harm. When the light dies down Sari carefully looks down to see what the light did to her, looking at her sleeves it seems as if the light transformed her clothing into some sort of armor complete with metal gloves. _"Yet."_ Sari thinks. _"It doesn't feel as if I'm wearing gloves weird, and did I get taller?" _turning back to the orb Sari sees that the box it was in has closed itself once more.

Much time to think about it she doesn't have as Sari suddenly finds herself lifted by the collar of her shirt/armor and face to face with the red and blue bot that had been leading the group that saved her.

"How did you get aboard this ship." The bot questions her, normally Sari would have made a witty comeback. But as she was lifted she had caught her reflection in the bots plating, she had half and half been expecting a helmet to complete the armored look, what caught Sari of guard however was the simple fact that the eyes staring back from under it where a vibrant blue, not the brown/dark red she was accustomed to but a shining light blue.

"It followed me home." Bumblebee's words take Sari's attention just in time to hear the end of his sentence. "Can I keep it?" He teasingly asks. "Hey I'm not an it ,I'm a she." Sari responds in annoyance waving her arms for emphasis, only to have a small ball of blue energy shoot from her hand and disperse against the hull.

Shocked at what just happened Sari can only stare in shock at her transformed hand, the skin has receded revealing black metal with light blue circuitry, in the center of the palm is a big circle the same color as the circuitry. Sari's mind keeps jumping between. _"This… this isn't an armor it's my hand, did that orb turn me into a robot?"_ and. _"Does everything here revolve around the color blue?" _it is only when the ships intercom sounds that Sari is shaken from her thoughts. "Prime you better get up here now." Bumblebee and the newly dubbed Prime waste no time in getting to the ships med bay, taking a aware but still confused Sari with them. 

Upon arriving it was easy to tell the situation did not look good the black and gold bot was on the table with a big hole in his chest while an old looking red and white doctor bot was trying to save him, the last member of the group a big green bot was looking over the doc-bot's shoulder clearly concerned for his friend. 

"Circuit damage is to extensive I can't keep him stable." As the doc-bot says those words the blue sphere located above Sari's chest starts to glow and she slowly finds herself being dragged towards the table as she gets close Bumblebee lowers his hand and helps Sari up on the table, Prime looks as if he wants to protest but doesn't say anything. As Sari approaches the black bot the blue part of her chest plate opens up revealing some sort of futuristic key. Not knowing what else to do Sari removes the key from herself and holds it out in front of her, it is then that she spots what looks like a keyhole in the black bot's chest. 

As Sari puts the key into the injured bot's chest a white light emerges covering all the damaged parts, as she removes the key the light fades revealing that all the black bot's injuries/damages have disappeared. "That is… quite the cure." The black bot says slowly sitting up while the other bots in the room just stare slack jawed. "Cal all she's do that?" Bumblebee asks. "I don't even know how I did that." Sari says suddenly feeling a bit tired. "At this point nothing surprises me." Prime interjects. "I've seen more action in this one solar cycle then in my entire Cybertron service career." 

A sudden bleep draws the attention of all occupants of the room to a nearby screen displaying police drones flying over the lake's surface, obviously looking for something. 

At this sight the medbot's comment sums up everyone's thoughts nicely. "Solar cycle's not over yet."


	4. Chapter 3 Going green

**Going green.**

**Show: The Batman 2004.**

**Divergence point: season 3 episode 1 Batgirl begins.**

**Story premises: ****What if Barbara Gordon had been struck with the experimental plant growth mutagen instead of Pamela Isley.**

****

**Disclaimer I don't own the batman or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>Okay things where not looking good. After finding out her friend Pamela Isley was the one sicking the villain Temblor on chlorogene, commissioners daughter Barbara Gordon decided to confront her about it before things spiralled out of control. <p>

Said confrontation did not go well when Temblor showed up. Naturally he wasn't happy to find out his boss was a teenybopper. 

Barbara stumbled through the doors of the chlorogene research lab Pamela had fled inside with an angry Temblor hot on her heels. Shaking her head to clear it Barbara quickly assessed the situation Temblor was indeed inside but the one he was facing off against was not Pamela. "The Batman." She whispers watching in awe as the dark knight faces off against the destructive villain. 

"And he's. he's awesome." "Red help! I can't move." A call for help causes Barbara to shift her focus to the side Pamela is trapped beneath some debris. At the same time the shocks created by the battle between Batman and Temblor causes cracks to appear in a big canister hanging directly above Pamela. "No. Hang on red." As she rushes to her friends aid. A blast caused by Temblor rips the floor apart. By sheer luck Barbara manages to just dodge the debris and reach her friend. "that stuff mutates plants I don't want to see what it does to humans." Pamela says in a panic as the shockwaves cause the container to crack even further. 

As fast as she can Barbara moves the pieces of rubble restraining Pamela. As soon as she is free the teenage eco terrorist bolts for the exit accidentally knocking over Barbara in the process. _"You're welcome."_Barbara thinks to herself seeing her friend already halfway to the door. Before she can follow suit however another tremor shakes the building and the damaged container finally breaks. 

Pamela Isley stops in her tracks as a horrifying scream reaches her ears she turns just in time to see her best friend buried alive beneath chlorogene's mutagen. **"Nooooooo."** A well-aimed batarang suddenly hits a nearby control panel causing an hydraulic lift to raise Barbara's unmoving body out of the toxic mulch. _"No. No it wasn't supposed to go this way. Please be alright red."_For a moment there is silence then the prone redhead starts to cough causing the other redhead to let out a sigh of relief. 

The area in front of the building is swarming with police and medical personnel. But neither the flashing lights or the cuffs on her wrists matter to her. Her sole attention is focused on the girl being loaded into the ambulance. "Is she going to be alright?" Pamela asks. "We will know more after the detox procedure." A distraught commissioner Gordon responds. 

"This shouldn't have happened, she shouldn't have been there. I just wanted to safe the plants." At hearing those words the commissioner turns to the cuffed girl beside him. "protecting the environment is a noble goal, but if you let your goal justify the means you risk losing everything and become the monster you fight against." 

"It should be me on that stretcher. This is all my fault." The downcast girl say's. "I won't deny this is your fault but we can't change the past. Barbara came here tonight to prevent you from making a great mistake and saved you at her own cost. You should use the time to think about what her sacrifice means to you and what you're going to do with the chance she gave you." Gordon responded as he led Pamela to one of the police cars. "I guess that's why you're the commissioner huh." The redhead say's at the commissioners raised eyebrows she continues. "It must take an enormous strength of will to give that speech and not just punch me in the face." As the car drives of Pamela Isley does not hear the commissioners mumbled response. "More then you know, more then you know. 

The ambulance is speeding to get to the hospital as soon as possible then, without being noticed, a small plant starts to grow out of the street. But when the ambulance passes its growth accelerates lifting the ambulance of the ground. Already shocked by the sudden stop the male nurse can only look in horror as the backdoors are torn from their hinges and something big suddenly fills the gap. 

Barbara looks at her surroundings in confusion last thing she remembers is that super mulch falling on her. Now she is standing on some sort of big tree in what appears to be an enormous greenhouse. 

Taking a step forward Barbara suddenly loses her balance and falls of the tree before she can fall far though another tree suddenly grows several branches that catch her "Huh what's happening?" and gently lower her to the ground. 

As she gets of the branches Barbara tries to get her bearings. _"What's going on?. Not only I wake up in this greenhouse with no idea how I got here but my body feels so strange." _She thinks to herself as she sinks to her hands and knees. It is then that she sees her own reflection. Her skin now possesses a greenish tint, her ponytail jutting out more resembling thorns and to top it off instead of her regular clothing she was now wearing a dress of what appeared to be leaves. 

Curiosity getting the better of her Barbara plucks one of the leaves of her _dress_only to watch amazed as it immediately grows back. Trying to figure out what's happening Barbara experimentally waves her arm, causing a bunch of flowers to shoot up in response. Getting up she tries again and just like the first time flowers shoot up where she's pointing. 

Staring at her hands there's only one word Barbara can use to describe her situation. "Wow." 


End file.
